


every day with you

by tree_tops



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: T for a Tiny little swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_tops/pseuds/tree_tops
Summary: Sana likes hotpot and animals.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	every day with you

Nayeon and Momo aren’t there yet when Sana arrives at Jeongyeon’s apartment.

Sana’s phone buzzes endlessly in her pocket, and she tries not to feel a little annoyed at Nayeon sending a whole string of apologetic emojis in their chat because they’d left some of the ingredients Momo was supposed to bring back at her mother’s house. 

“I always miss the first turn in the corridor,” Sana says, when Jeongyeon opens the door. Her hair is tousled like she’d just gotten out of bed or playing with Nanan and Bbosong, and Sana can’t help the smile that creeps onto her face. She can’t help many things, with Jeongyeon. “Auntie Kim had to point me in the correct direction. And she called me Sera-ssi!”

“Better than the last time,” Jeongyeon says, closing the door behind her. “Didn’t she call you Boyoung?”

“Exactly,” Sana says, smiling, reaching for Jeongyeon’s cheeks. “Progress!”

If there’s something strange about the familiarity, Jeongyeon doesn’t point it out, just lets Sana play with her face with a scoff too half-hearted to be anything but fond. Sana takes this as the opportunity to jump on Jeongyeon’s back, her hold loose enough that Jeongyeon can shake her off if she wants to. Jeongyeon doesn’t.

“Did you miss me, Jeongyeonnieee?” Sana wheedles, reaching over to flick at the bangs that have grown out over Jeongyeon’s forehead in soft curls, and Jeongyeon bristles at this.

“We saw each other five days ago,” she says, making to wrestle the stuff Sana’s brought from her hands before laying them around the hot-pot on the table, and Sana cedes to her happily, flopping onto the couch.

Jeongyeon’s been doing some redecorating recently, and Sana’s still trying to figure out what’s changed. It’s like a spot the difference game, each time she comes over. The old lamp they had in the corner is missing, replaced by a new LED one that stretches from the floor to the ceiling. Seungyeon’s coat isn’t on the coat rack.

“Where’s Seungyeon-unnie?”

“Out,” Jeongyeon says. Sana watches the careful curve of her smile even as she rolls her eyes. “On a date.”

“Oh!” Sana says, and wonders whether the surge of enthusiasm she feels means she’s overinvested in Jeongyeon’s family. “From work?”

“They met at a bookstore, actually,” Jeongyeon says, laughing, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and Sana doesn’t know - or Sana knows, really, what this feeling in her gut is. She just hasn’t known what to do about it for a terribly long time.

“I didn’t know she went to bookstores,” Sana offers, finally, when she’s been too quiet for too long and Jeongyeon’s started to pick aimlessly at the vegetables on the table.

Jeongyeon cocks her head. “She was buying our album.”

“Oh,” Sana says, blanking out at the way Jeongyeon’s careful hands are sorting through the cabbage leaves. She’s usually so much better at this, but Seungyeon isn’t here, and Jeongyeon’s eyes are so - beautiful, under the dim light of the apartment.

“Wanna help me wash?”

Sana presses up off the couch with her hands. Smiles, because that’s all she seems to be able to do around Jeongyeon. Does Jeongyeon want her crooked smile, or the plain one, or the one that she lets herself smile when Jeongyeon isn’t looking? 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*

For the most part, Sana and Nayeon stay out of the food preparation. 

They’re not bad at it, but Jeongyeon and Momo are distinctly better, so Nayeon’s put on some American show on Netflix, her head nestled onto Sana’s shoulder.

“Are you going to help with the plates and cutlery or just sit there like slugs?” Jeongyeon calls from the kitchen, and Sana feels Nayeon laugh against her.

“You should’ve thought about that before you called me useless,” Nayeon returns, loudly, and Sana rolls her eyes, making to get off the couch before Nayeon’s hands on Sana’s lap, more gentle than Sana’s used to, stop her.

“You’re terrible at playing hard to get,” Nayeon says, softly, and Sana’s eyes snap to her face.

“Sorry?”

“Jeongyeon says jump and you jump, she says come over and you come over,” Nayeon continues, and Sana feels suddenly bare and uncomfortable. “She won’t realize anything like this.”

“I’m not trying to get her to realize anything,” Sana points out, even if it feels like a bold-faced lie.

Nayeon’s lips go thin.

“Sana,” Nayeon warns, and Sana does remember it, after all, one drunken confession coaxed out of her in the middle of the night, Jeongyeon passed out on her shoulder and Nayeon’s deep, dark eyes asking her -  _ are you? Are you in - _

“It’s just cutlery,” Sana counters.

“Jeongyeon is very stupid about these things,” Nayeon explains, and Sana hates that they have all the history in the world and that Sana is always playing catch-up, and hates that Nayeon can see Jeongyeon clearer than she can. Nayeon is just a little bolder and less afraid of the fallout than Sana is, and it chafes, sometimes, even if she loves her most other times. “And you like her too much to point it out.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation now,” Sana says, feeling herself get irrationally angry. Like a little thorn, burrowing its way into her side. She doesn’t want to be like this.

On-screen, someone is getting their face pummeled in, so Sana slams the laptop closed. 

“I’m going to help them with the plates,” Sana says, and is surprised at how calm she sounds. Nayeon is smiling.

“Okay,” she says, and flips open the laptop again.

*

“Where’s Seungyeon?” Nayeon asks, midway through the hotpot. 

Jeongyeon’s rolled up her sleeves so they won’t fall into the soup, and Nayeon’s cutting beef slices into her plate even when she told Jeongyeon to do it herself earlier.

“On a date,” Jeongyeon says, and Sana likes the gruff sound of her voice.

Nayeon smiles in that way that means she’s about to do something ingenious. Or horrible.

“What happened to your date, by the way? Last Friday, right?” Nayeon says, and Sana’s face goes hot. She has to focus to hear the rest of the conversation, and Momo is glancing at her, and Sana swears she’s turning red.

“What date?” Momo asks, mercifully, so Sana doesn’t have to.

Jeongyeon shrugs. “We just met at the party - remember the crew-cut guy who kept loitering near us?” Jeongyeon offers, still pointedly not looking at Sana, and Momo nods. “He gave me his number, and I -” Jeongyeon glances at Sana then, and Sana feels like she wants to - leave. Wants to do something, so she can eject herself from this conversation. “Um, I thought I’d just give it a go.”

“You should have seen the way she dressed up for it,” Nayeon sing-songs happily, and Momo lets out an indignant  _ how come I didn’t know about this, _ and Jeongyeon’s face turns a pretty shade of pink, and Sana hates that she can still think that, in the middle of getting her heart crushed in the middle of her chest. “Didn’t even bother looking presentable today, though! Wore a sweatshirt with a hole in it, dry lips -”

“Fuck off,” Jeongyeon laughs, pushing at Nayeon’s shoulder, and the laugh that she lets out sounds a little hollow. Maybe because Sana wants it to be. “It went horribly. He was so boring and dry, and I kept trying to ask about his interests when all he wanted to do was go over to his apartment.”

“Oh,” Nayeon says, making a face, even though she’s clearly heard this before. “Fuck him, then.”

“I’m glad you got yourself out of that situation,” Sana says, mouth dry, because she doesn’t know what else she could say without sounding like a jealous little girl.

“He hated animals, too,” Jeongyeon says, with the most life she’s had since the topic was brought up. And then she looks at Sana again, eyes soft and bright and hopeful, somehow, and Sana feels like all of this is terribly, horribly unfair.

*

Sana’s cabs keep cancelling on her. It’s not on purpose, she swears, but at some point Nayeon’s decided that it’ll be harder to drive Momo back to the dorm if it gets too late, and Jeongyeon kind of - sends them off, with careless goodbyes and promises to let Jeongyeon know once they’ve arrived at their destinations. They’re going to see each other soon, anyway, so much so that goodbyes can start feeling like formalities. 

Momo makes a face at her through the open door before she leaves that feels awfully like they’re both twelve again, but Jeongyeon is thankfully already distracted with tending to something else.

“Sorry,” she says, without thinking, when it’s just the two of them on the couch, Jeongyeon starting to drift off with the effort of the evening. Sana had knocked over a jug of water while trying to clean up, which just made everything worse. Nanan has curled up in Sana’s lap, and her legs are starting to cramp from how long she’s been waiting.

Jeongyeon turns to blink at her. Her thumb rubs circles into the back of Sana’s hand, and Sana remembers suddenly that she’s holding it. Her whole body tenses. It’s different, here, in the privacy of Jeongyeon’s apartment. She does it because she wants to, not because anyone can see it, and Sana never knows what to parse from that.

“About what?”

Sana smiles helplessly. “Uh, disturbing your rest. Getting water all over your table. This taxi -”

“Sana,” Jeongyeon says, interrupting her rambling. They both look down at Sana’s screen, where another taxi has cancelled on her.

“Shit,” Sana says, at the same time Jeongyeon says - “Do you want to stay over?”

Sana panics.

“It’s fine,” she says, and watches the shadows in Jeongyeon’s eyes dance. Her lips quirk in the way that they do when she’s upset. “Not that I don’t want to. I just,” Sana says, and stops. She just.

“It wouldn’t be an imposition,” Jeongyeon says, and Sana is so confused. Watches the cuckoo on Jeongyeon’s clock back and forth.  _ She wants me, she wants me not. _ “And it wouldn’t be the first time, we can just drag out a mattress for me, and you can take the bed -”

“Jeongyeon,” Sana blurts. “I - I like animals. Very much,” and watches the way Jeongyeon starts to laugh. It’s a soft one, and it isn’t mocking, and Jeongyeon is rubbing circles against her skin again, gentle and rhythmic. 

_ She wants me, she wants me not. _

“Sana,” Jeongyeon says, pulling Sana’s phone out of her hands. Nanan starts to stir when Jeongyeon leans in, pressing her cheek to Sana’s hands. “I would really, really like if you stayed.”

Sana feels like her heart might just burst.

“Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Sana says, and her voice is a little wet, and the way Jeongyeon smiles, bright and brilliant and comfortable, is enough of an answer. 

“No,” Jeongyeon smiles. “Never.”

“Okay,” Sana says. And then, “Jeongyeon.”

“Mm?”

“My legs fell asleep,” Sana says, at the same time Nanan jumps off onto the carpet. Jeongyeon leans in, then, laughing into Sana’s shoulder. “So could you -”

“Yes,” Jeongyeon says, closing the distance between them, smiling into Sana’s mouth. “Yes, yes, I can.”


End file.
